Magus Concendo
Magus Concendo is played by Knddnk2, created for the lumbridge rp under wolfmorgue in january of 2012. Name: Magus Concendo Affiliation and Titles(past and present): *Ex-Viceroy of Insulae *Ex-Lord of Lumbridge. (Under Salvyn's Character, Duchess Anya Boar.) *Ex grandmaster of the Wizard tower *Guildmaster of the Runecrafting Guild *Former-Economic/Buisness Advisor of Ardougne (Under Ellen Eagle's character, Queen Elisabeth Arshen.) *Membership in the following: Heroes Guild, Legends Guild, Magic Guild ( for his work in advanced teleportation and combat magic), Runecrafting Guild (as well as guildmaster) (for his work in rediscovering runecrafting), Champions Guild (for demon slaying in his youth) *Head of Concendo Industries *Devestator of Lumbridge; A term used by some of those who viewed his act of flooding lumbridge as an attack on civilians, rather then an act of war. Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 73 Religion: ''Armadyl ''Current Status: Alive. Facial Features: Magus has green eyes, short hair, and a long beard. His skin color is a distorted yanillian tone having been born there but spent most of his life moving around Gielinor. His hair is white with age. He has a small scar on his right eye, stemming 'from a fire spell cast at him, 'that has nearly faded . ''Physical Features: 5'11, Magus is broad shouldered and a bit lanky. He appears to have been a fit man in his youth but with age his strength has gone a bit but his stature has not. '' Inventory This is a brief outline of the typical items on Magus's person *A staff made from rune essence infused with the energy of the alters. A mithril blade runs down it. *Concendo family ring *An Aren family ring. *In his robes pockets are sewn in to hold runes. *He has a belt with many pouches of runes sorted by type. *He has a pouch hanging on his neck that contains runes for teleports. *He has 8 flasks. *#Right Hip flask *#Left hip flask *#Hanging flask (on waist) *#Flask (inside Jacket like cover) *#Forearm flask *#Flask on the area from his shoulder to elbow *#Small flask on his belt. *#Boot flask. *A dagger containing several things in the hilt. The dagger is quite small. **runes for teleport **lock pick **(small) Vial of fast acting poison. **Small Bolt. *A small medal made from the bone of a dragon. *A small medal made from a horn on a Elder Demon ** The medal is silver with a small elder demon in the middle. The demon is made from the horn of an elder demon. On the back are the words "long live ardougne" and "the beast is fallen" *A battle wand crafted from the wood of a magic tree. Kill Count This is basically what it says, a list of everything Magus Concendo has killed/destroyed thorugh ic actions, of course in his history there are many more. *34 goblins *1 Elder Demon (with others helping) *2 Demons (seperate occasions, one with a group, one pretty much alone though Oliver Cleeves threw a spear at the demon as Magus defeated it) *Assisted in killing a two-headed red dragon Pre Roleplay History Born in the 5th age year 96, Magus Concendo was born to wizards of the Wizard Guild. From a young age he spent his time training surrounded by magic. He had a bad experience with fire magic in an incident which backfired leaving a scar in his face for most of his life him only being able to remove it recently. Since that incident he has never used fire magic. He has a twin sister, though the two of them took seperate paths. Both were keen on gaining power and knowledge; and his sister spent her life finding what most would deem evil. Upon turning 18 he would be finished training under the other wizards and would be ready for his final test. He would have to complete his year long journey. He took his journey starting in Ardougne spending some time there, heading to Yanille to revisit family (he had spent a few years at the Wizard Tower prior to this), he would then spend a month or two pirating off of Brimhaven and Karamja, something he enjoyed greatly. This would coincide with the winter of 114. Magus left the pirating boats in Catherby and upon hearing of the challenges of wolf mountain he would over the course of a few weeks cross them. After this he would move on through Burthorpe and Taverley where he gained an interest in herblore something he never pursued. He would eventually make his way accross Gielinor into Varrock. Spending little time there except to restock on runes he would eventually make his way into the desert where he became lost for several weeks. He would find his way into Al Kharid eventually where he was taken to Lumbridge to recover. Following this his year would be up and he would return to the tower to complete his training. Now a full wizard Magus would spend the rest of his life until the age of 60 helping rediscover runecrafting. When the adventurer put the last pieces of the puzzle together Magus would depart the tower spending a decade seeking out the magic of other groups accross gielinor. Confident that he had mastered teleportation and was capable in combat magicks he would retire at the age of 70 in lumbridge. Lumbridge Magus left for Lumbridge with plans to retire, but he quickly grew bored with that. He opened a bar that was named the Lumbrucke, which became a popular destination for the citizens of Lumbridge. He rose to the rank of head mage in the waning days of the Eyvindi Provinces/Lumbridge under Eyvind. Magus spent some time fighting in wars for Lumbridge; most notably a Rovin/Camelot battle in Lumbridge's graveyard. He battled one mage, incapacitating him but the mage was teleported away. He then took down Danny Rovin having a guard arrest him but Duke Evynid later had him released. There were several incidents in Lumbridge that brought the city close to war, and most of Magus' time in Lumbridge was spent defending the city. Duke Eyvind began to be seen less and less, and before long, the Provinces had all but fallen appart. Magus was one of the last notable residents of Lumbridge to leave the city after the collapse of the provinces, and when he did he moved on to the Wizard's Tower, though he made sure that he kept the portal to the Runecrafting guild. Wizard Tower Magus Concendo was given the tower by Jane Rovin to proceed with the running of the tower. He spent a short time in leadership in which he did several things. He took an expidition to create an elixir of life, something that was never completed. The elemental workshop was found by an Ardougne citizen when they were converting the room to a field hospital and the entrance was discovered. Upon going in an elemental shield was created and taken out. The shield now resides in the Runecrafting Guild as does the incomplete Elixir of life. He grew sick of the formalities of the leadership and wanted to pass it on to someone who wanted to deal with the troubles of leadership. He passed it along to Louis Pyron. Ardougne Magus came to Ardougne under Queen Sylvari's rule and was there during the transition to Elizabeth Arshen's rule. He was appointed to the position of Economic/Buisness Advisor by Acting-Regent Arshen. He served her through her time as Queen and continues to serve Ardougne as the leadership is transfered to the new regent while Queen Arshen takes a leave to have her children. After a few months of wandering he decided to take what money he had from his small family fortune and purchase the islands of Insulae (OOC'ly Miscellania and Etceteria; possible page later.) The company specialized in selling horses, yaks, terrorbirds, camels, and mules. They also sold armor for the first three. This is his current occupation though he spends lots of time in Ardougne and across Gielinor working for his company. After a year or two of growth of the company buisness began to slow a bit and Magus was ready to give retirement a third chance. So he sold the company to Avery Enterprises for four million coins. Magus had been approached by Duchess Anya about her being attacked by Aranitus Aren. As a favor to a friend he began his hunt to capture him for his crimes against Ardougne. Over the course of a few weeks he went to Ardougne and Yanille and began developing plans for his capture. A stakeout was planned with Yanillian forces for the Jolly Boar during the course of the operation He was not seen. A few days later Magus was in the bar and noticed a bearded mage in the corner. Upon closer examination it was confirmed to be Aranitus. Through a private commorb channel to Ardougne the Queen was notified and an operation prepared. Magus, Kisbeth, and Zaox converged on Aranitus and over a few moments captured him and removed him to a secure prison in Kandarin. After some interrogation mixed with longterm damage done to Aranitus, the three left to assist Duchess Anya who was being attacked. During there abscence Aranitus destroyed part of the prison and escaped. Upon a later meeting with Aranitus the two decided to form an alliance based upon their mutual dislike of Grandmaster Samarodion. A crate of runes was given to Aranitus in exchange for an alliance. Eventually this alliance grew to include the protection of Aranitus's daughter Areya Aren. When Ardougne faked her execution she came under Magus's protection under the name of Menia Concendo. She was treated as if she were the daughter of Magus's youngest sister. He is currently tasked with protecting her so that their alliance may continue and as his last order from the Queen. With the death of Samarodion Magus no longer needs the alliance he held to and sends Areya back to her father. Those that wished her harm are no longer a threat and she can now go on to live her life. Runecrafting Guild Magus has been largely absent from the guild's happenings; adressing the needs of it when problems arrive. When he, along with many other wizards, felt a tear in the dimensions of Runescape that was the RuneSpan he decided to throw himself back into the Guild, working on restructuring it to be capable of meeting the challenge of discovering the secrets of the Runespan. The Guild is currently working on strengthening its supply of runes and learning the difficulties that come with the RuneSpan. Lumbridge (Again) Having met with several people and discussed the state of Lumbridge he was stricken with great guilt and concern. Just a few years earlier his city had begun to fall and he did nothing. He sat by and watched it happen, something he regrets greatly. Blaming himself for part of the constant shifts in power, through good leaders and bad, Magus swore on his life that if Lumbridge fell again to invasion or to a weak leader he would take it for himself to make amends for his earlier failures. After a meeting with the current duke he was satsified that the town was in good hands. His pact though remains the same. If the city falls to another invasion he will strike it to implement a secure government. One that will allow Lumbridge to move on without fear of the failure of more monarchies. However until then He has begun drafting up plans for the new government of the town, new economy, and new policy to prevent the failures of old. While he doesn't expect to need to move in on the town he regardless has planned to refusing to see the town he has so greatly loved suffer more. After the town was sacked by goblins many citizens were left dead, houses destroyed, crops destroyed, suffering everywhere. The duke gave a speech stating that he wished to back down and would appoint a new duke. Magus went to the duke and they had a short exchange. During this magus learned that 2-3 others had applied though not their identities. He backed down and with his name thrown in will watch the duke make his decision. Though if the new duke should be someone unable to help the town then the duke will be removed. With the appointment of a new duke Magus has decided to step back from Lumbridge politics to focus on his own future. Though he maintains an eye on Lumbridge ready to act when its people begin to suffer at the hands of a duke. Having seen the city pass once again he has decided to give up on the city. He is done with politics and ready to rest. Though he would once again return, this time with an army for its liberation. He gave the commands for the advancing forces of 3 attacks, one on the swamps, one that flooded the city, and one that took the castle. He knows that the freedom will be limited, so in the time he has had control of the city he has acted quickly. Moving weapons into caves, rebuilding what damage was done, and moving in other supplies to the area in the event that he chose to try to regain the city after the Worshippers retook it from him. Fake Death With the mounting stress of running a guild, serving a government he no longer wishes to serve, and running several companies Magus decides the best way out is death. Though he is not yet ready to die, he is ready for the world to think he is. He has decided that once his ship the "Concendo II" is finished he will move his belongings onto it and live out from it taking up disguises when he wants to. He has prepared a will, and given his nephew Igneous Concendo the instructions on how is funeral is to happen. His nephew will be tasked with carrying out the funeral, inviting guests, and with supplying the "Concendo II" with food and other necessities. Basically acting as Magus's representative to the world. The funeral will be held in Lumbridge church after Magus finds a body to be used as his own. Using makeover magic (something he learned as a child) he will make the body look like his own. Igneous will then perform an ritual that has been used on the bodies of the Concendo family for centuries. Magus wrote a will to give away some of his wealth. The will reads as follows. I, Magus Concendo, being in sound mind and body have divided up a portion of my wealth to be given out as I see fit. I relinquish all titles of nobility granted to me. They are not to be passed on to any family members due to their relation to me. My tower in Ardougne is to be offered to Amara. If she does not wish to take it, it is to be returned to the city. Two Hundred and fifty thousand coins are to be delivered to Amara as well. Igneous is to be given one hundred thousand coins. To Menia Concendo I give fifty thousand coins. All other coinage is to be placed in the family treasury. My property in Brimhaven is to be given to Igneous Concendo. One hundred thousand coins is to be given to the Town of Lumbridge to pay for the continued damage I caused to this church. I also return the Runecrafting Guild to the control of the Tower, re-opening the portal in the Tower. This is my last living written work. I thank you all for knowing you and greet death like an old friend. I have avoided it long enough. -end will- After the funeral Magus intends to slip out of the church before "he" is burned. He maintains the shrimp and parrot as a warehouse to hold supplies. ---- The funeral ended with several in attendence. Amara Vansalder was invited into the Concendo family and the Lumbridge church was partially destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Armadylian Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Noble Category:Protagonist Category:Political Figure Category:Neutral Category:Runecrafter